wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Shindu Alar
Shindu Al'ar (Shindu Alar in-game) is a guild dedicated to the defense of the Horde and the eradication of new draconic threats to Azeroth. Led by Shindu'Serrar Tirithion Nor'andu, the group is faced with many hardships, and experiences both victory and loss in their rich history prior to the breaching of the frozen North, and after the final fall of the dreaded Lich King. There are Shindu Al'ar offices in every Horde capital, and the main headquarters is in the Ghostlands, where they keep a close eye on the Trolls to the South. History From the ashes, a fire shall be woken. A light from the shadow will spring. Such is the spirit of the Phoenix. Rising from oblivion, taking wing to inspire its allies and terrify its enemies. To soar above the firament, to dwell deep within mortal hearts. To nurture, to avenge. To watch, to act. To be reborn. For many moons, the Crusaders of Quel'Thalas stood vigilant as the sentinels and guardians of the city of the Sin'Dorei, and its surrounding lands. Led by Lord Vathoren Sunglow and Lady Kayuri Alara Sundrift, the red and gold standard of the Crusade flew in the winds of Eversong as the sanctity of Silvermoon City remained secure. Facing challenges from the Scourge, the Burning Legion and even from within the city, the Crusade perservered, and saw many victories, as well as many losses. Still, though their banner remained. But the wrath of the Lich King reaches far from the barren lands of the North. As Arthas began his preparations for the war on the living, the Crusade encountered new challenges. New enemies. New allies. New paths. Many were seduced by the promise of treasures and fortunes that lay in hidden lairs and mounds in the harsh Outland and in the frozen North. Others simply perished as the might of the Scourge proved too strong for their will. Yet others stepped away from the path of a Crusader, in search of their own destinies. Others were reborn. Shindu Al'ar, the Order of the Fallen Phoenix, brought those reborn together. Assembled in the shining city of the Sin'Dorei, the order took form, and took flight under the guidance of Lady Kayuri, the High Priestess. As the order began on its path, old allies and new were revealed, and only time can tell if the Phoenix will rise to even greater heights. Lord Melaneus and Lady Narumae took the reins of the firey order. Sojourning leadership of valiant members of the horde, the pair found new members from all factions of the Horde. Through their valiant efforts, the order was brought through dark times, battling the Lich King and the Sourge forces across Azeroth. The group has faced many hardships, and experienced both victory and loss in their rich history prior to the breaching of the frozen North. They were predominantly based in Silvermoon City and Eversong Woods, with the majority of their ranks made up of Blood Elves. Once the fall of the Lich King brought a serenity to Azeroth, a new threat of doom lingered over the lands. Once a sworn liege to Lord Melaneus, Lady Avendine's blood oath to the Order was brought to bare as she was called to leadership. Structure Shindu Al'ar is led by the Shindu'Serrar Tirithion Nor'andu Shindu Al'ar is further commander by Shar Serrar and Sin Serrar, commanders and lieutenants of the Order. Following this are five Elite postions, each of which has its own specific duties to tend atop the duties of all members Ambassador: Forge and maintain relationships with other guilds. Interview potential members, post recruitment threads and in-game recruitment posts. Artisan: Order members defined by craftsmanship and professions. Search out, acquire, construct and maintain a supply of quality materials and items for guild use. Work with Shar’Serrar on bank tab management. Inquisitor: Investigate all IC incidents and any possible threats to the Order, its allies and the Horde as a whole. Gather intel on other orders, factions, enemies, etc... Scholar: Establish and maintain stores of information gathered by the Inquisitors. Research topics for order members and officers. Establish a healthy knowledge store and research projects that furthering Shindu and Horde purposes. Assist order members with matters of Azeroth lore. '''Vanguard: '''Respond to all pendant calls, guard guild members as the need arises, keep the guild offices and headquarters secure during meetings. Act as the martial resource of the order. Additional Information (OOC) The guild website and forums can be found at http://shindualar.shivtr.com/ Recruitment and other inquiries may be directed to Anu'Serrar Avendine, Quel'Serrar Tirithion, or Shar'Serrar Candreanna. Category:Horde Guild Category:Horde Guild Category:Horde Guild Category:Move to Archive